Madness
by Alixkiller232
Summary: Well... the you might read the first few chapters and be like "what the fuck?. This is not hotline miami!". But trust me. It is. Becase i *SPOILERS* really hated when jacket died at the end of HM2 but what if he lived and actully sereved some time in jail?


this story is origanl and it's by me. Do not steal it

* * *

_california 1997/6/10_

_white bear mental institution_

"umm... d-dr.isaac?... Can i come in?". A male voice called out from behind a door

"sure nick you can come". Another male voice called out. But this one sounded older

"h-hi doc". Nick opened the door and closed it gentily

"hey man. Site down please". Isaac said

"oh ahh... n-no thanks doc. I came here to tell you that today a new patient has arrived"

"ok. I'll see him when i can"

"ok..."

"hey nick"

"y-yes doctor?

"thank you"

"ummm... Ahhh... S-sure thing... Bye". Nick waved goodbye and isaac waved as well. After some time dr.isaac went for his patient

"how are you doc?". A man wearing a guard outfit said as he lifted his hat a little

"i'm quite good. Thank you matthew. So how is...". Isaac saw the papers on his hand. It was the his new patient file "Schneider blazkowicz doing?"

"he didn't say a singal word since he's been brough here. He also didn't eat a thing not even the food we brought for him"

"what did you brought for him?. You said he didn't say a word"

"ehh... Well to be honset doc... He didn't. I sneacked out during my work hours and brought a taco for myself...". Matthew said looking a little gultiy for a second

"hey. It's fine. Look... How about you go eat it right now and i won't tell anyone"

"doctor..."

"only if you promise me not to do it again". Isaac winked

"th-thank you doc!"

"can you open the door please?"

"oh!. Sorry!". Matthew quickly pulls his keys out and opens the iron door

"alright... Here we go...". Isaac thought to himself as he looked at matt and noded

Inside there was a table. Cameras and a man wearing white jumbsuit with both of his arms chained. Half of his face was covered in the dark since the room had on light bulb right above the table and it was kinda weak

"hello mr.scheider...". Said isaac trying to communicate with his patient

"...". The man did not respone

"**Cought**. My name is isaac hall. And i am a therapist. I'll do the best i can to help you". Isaac took a seat. Facing the man. Well... FACING isn't the right term since again. Half of his face was covered by the dark

"...". Still no respone

"i saw your file... You in 1983 killed 34 people in los angeles with a... M16 assault rifle. You served some time in jail bettwen 1987 to 1995 and was... Ohh quite violent during your prison time... Killed 4 men including 1 police officer and tried to escape 17 times and you've been sent to white bear mental institution oh wait... this IS white bear!. Sorry. I have a rusty memory!. Hahahahaha!"

"...". But no answer

"ha ha... ha **ahem**. Anyways. I'll be your personal doctor for the next three weeks. And i would like to hear your voice"

"...you". Schnider finally spoke

"I'm sorry?"

"you're name is isaac hall right?"

"that's what people normaly call me"

"why are you here?"

"why am i here?. Well mr.schnider i'm here to help bad people change"

"bad people?. Change?. So does that makes me a bad person?"

"not necessary. I can help you... or shall i say GUIDE you to reborn again"

"reborn huh?. I don't think so..."

"what do you mean?"

" the 34 people i killed were all members of the peaky blinders gang... IMPORTANT members. And the 3 prisoners i killed were all chilld rappers AND the police officer that i also killed was helping those fucking pigs to escape..."

"and you believe you did the right thing?". Said isaac as he rested his head on his hands

"you damn right i did the right thing"

"well... tell me about your chilldhood"

"i had a pretty shitty chilldhood"

"how so?. Father beating you with a belt?

"teh... I wish i had a father... I was alone all my life. My mama died right after she gave birth to me and my father... Thinking i was the reason for her death. Didn't want to raise me and so what does he do?. Puts me in a orphanage or whatever they call it... so. No one adopted me and they kick me out. I had to eat trash every day... But one day i met some kids in my age i was around 17 at the time. They had thire own little gang and so i joined them out of desperation. And here i am today"

"wow... They didn't put that in your file"

"of course they did not"

"welp. Our time for today is over. I'll talk to you again tomorrow". Isaac got up from his chair and headed to the door he camed from and leaft

"see you around... DOC"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
